In conventional respiratory analysis systems, in order determine an athlete's Ventilatory Threshold (“VT”) and Respiratory Compensation Threshold (“RCT”), a complex medical device (often referred to as gas or metabolic analyzers) and the personnel to conduct the test are required. This is often cost prohibitive. One additional scientific way to measure VT and RCT is to use a blood lactate analysis. However, this is an invasive medical procedure. Another method to measure VT and RCT is to use the Foster talk test, but, in this case, the athlete has too much room for personal and subjective interpretation and thus the results may not be as reliable as the more scientific methods.
Further, while respiratory analysis has conventionally been used to perform diagnosis for certain disorders, e.g., airway constrictions and pathologies etc., conventional methods of performing respiratory analysis are typically cumbersome to use because they employ intricate apparatuses for capturing and analyzing breathing activity. In addition, conventional methods of performing respiratory analysis do not take into account full breath cycles; they do not analyze the different breath phases in a breathing cycle, namely, inhale, transition, exhale and rest.